It is well known with musical wind instruments such as clarinets, saxophones etc. to employ a band-like cork gasket around the tenon or neck of a tenon joint between two parts of the instrument, for example around the tenon of a clarinet mouthpiece or the neck of a saxophone. Such a cork gasket for a clarinet mouthpiece is disclosed in French Patent No. 778,080 and particularly shown in FIG. 3 thereof.
Such cork gaskets form a good air tight and water tight seal between the tenon and the female socket in an adjacent part or section of the instrument. However, they require skill and time to prepare, secure in place and finish properly.
Consequently, when a musician needs to have a tenon cork gasket replaced, it is necessary to obtain the services of a skilled instrument repair person. This involves cost and also the inconvenience of parting with the instrument for a few days or even a week or more. However, due to its generally satisfactory performance in musical instruments, cork tenon gaskets have been used for a great number of years and nothing equivalent in performance but easier to replace has been found in this time.
It has been highly desirable for many years to have an easier and simpler way of replacing these tenon gaskets.